


Fairytale

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragonlock, Harry potter reference, M/M, Married Couple, Master/Servant, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ownership, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock adalah seorang skinchanger yang mampu berubah menjadi naga api raksasa, sedangkan pasangannya adalah John Watson si Halfling yang punya darah peri. mereka berdua berada ditengah-tengah masyarakat yang terbagi menjadi dua golongan, yaitu golongan non-manusia dan manusia. kehidupan mereka tidak berjalan begitu lancar, pastinya. SH/JW, MH/GL, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> oh look it here me is trying to do something horrible again. a supernatural-creature-master/servant-harrypotterreference-Sherlock! godammit how can I even stop. BBC Sherlock is not mine btw.

Di dalam sebuah dunia yang berbeda, manusia hidup berdampingan bersama dengan yang ‘non-manusia’, panggilan mereka kepada orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Golongan yang memiliki kekuatan aneh ini hidup secara domestik bersama dengan manusia biasa, mereka saling membantu untuk menciptakan perdamaian dan keharmonisan dalam hidup.

 

Golongan supranatural ini terbagi menjadi beberapa golongan; ada yang merupakan keturunan penyihir, _dwarfs, elves, skin-changer_ , dan _halfling._ mereka berusaha untuk tampil senormal mungkin selayaknya manusia biasa, meskipun hal itu agak susah di lakukan, mengingat darah keturunan mereka.

 

Tapi nyatanya sebagian orang mampu hidup bersama dengan mereka, tidak merasa risih dengan perbedaan mereka yang sangat mencolok. Seperti seorang _skin-changer_ yang memiliki rupa _werewolf,_ dia tidak akan memangsa rekan kerjanya di kantor tempat dia bekerja; atau seorang penyihir yang tidak akan mengutuk pacar manusianya sendiri menjadi batu atau...kodok.

 

Mereka semua menjalani kehidupan yang tergolong biasa sekali, malah.

 

Namun berbeda dengan kehidupan milik seorang _halfling_ bernama John H. Watson.

 

Dia tidak memiliki kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja.

 

* * *

 

John membuka dua pasang mata birunya pagi itu. tidak terbangun karena bunyi alarm jam, baguslah, setidaknya dia tidak akan bangun pagi dengan sakit kepala berdengung kali ini. pria berumur 30 tahun itu meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, sekalian menarik dirinya keluar dari dalam selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 

Gerakannya itu terhenti sewaktu dia merasakan ada lilitan cakar besar mendarat di pinggangnya. Dia langsung berteriak, bukan karena kaget, lebih kepada tangan cakar bersisik itu terasa panas sekali di kulitnya.

 

“Sherlock!” dia menyahut melepaskan dirinya dari dalam selimut, mendorong jatuh pemilik tangan cakar tersebut ke lantai selama proses itu berlangsung.

 

John buru-buru mengelus-elus pinggulnya, kebetulan dia hari itu tidur tidak memakai apa-apa. Alhasil efek panas yang dia dapatkan rasanya sungguh mantap hingga menembus daging.

 

Sosok bercakar yang John dorong jatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya perlahan bangkit. Dia memiliki sosok seorang pria berumur antara 36 tahunan, berambut hitam ikal, dan memiliki badan ramping nan tinggi. Dia akan terlihat seperti orang normal apabila tidak memiliki sisik seperti kadal berwarna hitam-kemerahan yang menghiasi beberapa bagian anggota tubuhnya.

 

Oh iya, jangan lupa, dia juga memiliki tangan besar seperti naga, lengkap dengan cakar yang bisa digunakan untuk mengoyak daging mangsanya.

 

“Berisik, John. kecilkan suaramu. Kamu tidak ingin tetangga mengira kalau suaramu itu mirip sama teriakan _mandrake_ , kan?” Dumel si manusia setengah naga. Cakarnya secara ajaib menyusut menjadi tangan manusia, sisik bak reptil yang tadi menghiasinya hilang tertelan kulit halus berwarna sedikit pucat.  

 

John si _Halfling_ , memberi pandangan sinis kepadanya. Meski sudah hidup bersama lebih dari 6 tahun, John bersama pasangannya, Sherlock, kelakuannya masih seperti pasangan muda-mudi sedang kasmaran. Alias, norak.

 

"Kalau sisikmu gak ikut-ikutan panas sepanas nafas apimu dalam sosok naga, mungkin aku gak akan jantungan kayak tadi!" Pekik John. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Sherlock juga mulai berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh.

 

Sesuai sama dumelan John barusan, ya, Sherlock adalah seorang _skinchanger_. Dia memiliki darah naga, sehingga memungkinkannya berubah menjadi makhluk yang banyak ditakuti oleh orang tersebut. Karakteristik jelmaan naga Sherlock ialah naga merah api; dalam sosok naga seutuhnya, seluruh sisiknya berwarna merah-kehitaman. Dengan bola mata tajam berwarna kuning keperakan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

 

Sementara John yang sekarang mulai membenahi isi lemari mencari pakaian untuk dikenakan di tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh bekas gigitan dan banyak tanda mulut kemerahan disekitar pinggul kebawahnya adalah seorang _halfling_ ; dia setengah manusia, setengah keturunan Peri.

 

Itu menjelaskan ujung telinganya yang runcing, tinggi badannya agak kurang dari rata-rata ( _Hell_ , Sherlock saja tingginya 187cm, sedangkan dia cuman 170cm. Perbedaan tinggi mereka terlalu jauh), bola mata berwarna biru lautan ciri khas peri, dan yang paling membedakannya adalah dia mempunyai kekuatan penyembuhan. Dia mampu mengobati hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya saja, meski hal itu akan menguras banyak energinya. 

 

"Apa jadwalmu untuk hari ini?" John bertanya ke Sherlock sembari memasukan kepalanya ke kerah kemeja berwarna merah hati. Jelas kalau merah adalah warna kesukaannya.

 

Berbeda sama John yang udah mulai berberes-beres, Sherlock malah balik tiduran di atas tempat tidur; tubuh telanjangnya terselonjor tak tahu malu di sana. 

 

" _Nothing_. Ke St. Bart, mengurus kasus, dan menunggumu pulang. Seperti biasanya." Mata emas Sherlock melirik ke sosok John, memperhatikannya mengancing baju.

 

"Oh, begitu." John gak memperhatikan banget, sibuk lanjut memasang celana dalam dan kemudian beralih masang celana jeans kesukaannya. Dia menjelaskan tentang jadwalnya sendiri pada Sherlock, "Hari ini aku harus pergi ke _Ministry_ untuk mengurus... Sesuatu, dan ke klinik." Katanya.

 

Sherlock tertawa sebentar, "Kamu ke Ministry mau memperpanjang surat kepemilikan _charm_ -mu, bukan?"

 

John kesedak karena kaget kok si Sherlock bisa tahu?? Ah abis itu dia baru inget kalau Sherlock punya kemampuan membaca pikirian. Argh John, memorimu jelek bener sih.

 

Yang dimaksud Sherlock dengan surat kepemilikan _Charm_ itu ya seperti surat perpanjangan properti. _Charm_ adalah semacam segel ajaib yang merupakan tanda kalau kalangan 'non-manusia' ada yang punya/memiliki. _Charm_ datang dalam berbagaimacam bentuk. Ada yang berbentuk kalung, gelang, cincin, anting, tiara, jam, dan sebagainya.

 

 _Charm_ juga bisa menunjukan status tertentu. Status keluarga, relasi kelompok, dan bahkan hubungan pernikahan atau pasangan intim.

 

 _Charm_ punya Sherlock dan John termasuk _Charm_ hubungan pernikahan. Ya, mereka sudah menikah untuk 9 tahun lamanya. Tahun ini usia pernikahan mereka akan masuk 10 tahun.

 

" _Y-yes_ , aku mau memperpanjang _Charm_ punyamu..." John tersipu sembari memainkan _silver chain_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itulah _Charm_ punya John yang diberikan oleh Sherlock beberapa tahun silam. "Klinik tempatku bekerja mengharuskan para pekerjanya memberikan surat bukti perpanjangan _Charm_ tiap tahunnya, itu hal yang menyusahkan sekali, _I know._ "

 

Sherlock tertawa mendengar keluhan _mate_ -nya. Dia mengirimkan perasaan tenang lewat kontak batin mereka. " _Ridicilous, my dear_. Segel ini..." Dia mengarah pada _Charm_ miliknya sendiri yang berupa kalung kulit dengan pendan batu permata biru azure yang melilit pas di lehernya, batu azure biru merupakan batu kelahiran John. "Tidak membutuhkan surat macam apapun untuk membuktikan hubungan kita." Ada asap api kecil ia keluarkan melalui mulutnya.

 

" _You're such a sweet talker, love...._ " John memutar kedua matanya. Dasar naga tukang gombal, pikirnya.

 

"Gombal hanya untukmu, John Hamish Watson. Hanya untukmu." Balas Sherlock.

 

Wajah John makin memerah karena perkataannya itu. Walhasil daripada Sherlock bablas menggombalinya terus kemudian dia bergerak menyentuhnya lagi dan aktivitas mereka yang semalam terulang lagi, John buru-buru pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sherlock.

 

Tentunya dia gak langsung pergi dari flat, lah. Dia menyiapkan teh beserta makanan, Sherlock walaupun bilang kalau makan membuat kinerja otaknya menurun, pasti bakalan makan makanan yang dibuat oleh John. John juga gak mau melihat naga api kesayangannya kelaparan dan pergi berburu sendirian di alam liar.

 

Ngeliat John menghilang dari hadapannya, sudah ada rasa rindu merasuki hatinya. Emang sih kontak batin mereka akan memastikan kalau mereka tak kehilangan kontak atas satu sama lain, tapi tetep aja... Sherlock itu posesif; seperti naga-naga lain pada umumnya.

 

Tangan Sherlock bertumpu pada bantal kepala milik John. Meresapi bau khas _mate_ -nya yang masih tertinggal disana, yang baginya tercium manis seperti madu dan menggoda bagai wangi bunga mawar gurun biru. Sherlock memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, dia punya banyak waktu sebelum pergi menyambangi Scotland Yard untuk menganggu Lestrade.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala, Sherlock sudah bergerak setengah perjalanan di kota. Dia mau pergi mendatangi Scotland Yard, yang merupakan bagian kepolisian yang khusus menangani kasus-kasus pembunuhan baik oleh manusia dan non-manusia. Kebanyakan yang bekerja disana adalah non-manusia, seperti Greggory Lestrade yang merupakan seorang _werewolf_.

 

" _Godammit_ , apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

 

Lestrade si _werewolf_ udah ngedumel duluan sebelum Sherlock dapat menginjakan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Mata kebiruan dengan sorot tajam jatuh pada sosok Sherlock, yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

 

"Meminta kasus, tentu saja. Kamu tidak memiliki kasus yang menantang akhir-akhir ini, semuanya kasus mudah atau rendahan."

 

Greggory menggerutu. Dia melemaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya, "Aku justeru senang kalau tidak ada kasus mengerikan untuk aku urus..." Gungamnya.

 

"Supaya kamu bisa memiliki waktu bersama Mycroft lebih banyak, begitu?" Kata Sherlock. Mengobrak-abrik lemari file yang terletak dekat meja kerja Lestrade.

 

Lestrade berubah tegang _all of sudden_ , matanya ngelirik ke-kiri dan ke-kanan tanda cemas sekaligus panik. Mendengar nama 'master'-nya saja sudah membuatnya deg-degan seperti ini... Tangannya mulai memutar-mutar pendan perak yang terlilit oleh kalung kulit hitam di lehernya. Sebuah _Charm_ ; tapi _Charm_ punya Lestrade bersifat 'penjaga'.

 

"... _I---It's not your bussiness_..." Katanya, pelan. Wajahnya agak merona merah.

 

Sherlock tersenyum picik, khas dari keluarganya, keluarga Holmes yang terkenal punya keturunan kuat dan terdiri dari penyihir-penyihir berbakat. " _It is my bussiness if you're going to be the part of family._ Kamu sudah harus tahu bagaimana caranya berurusan dengan keluarga ini."

 

"Hish, diamlah. Kamu berbicara yang bukan-bukan karena kamu merasa bosan tak ada kasus." Geraman kecil keluar dari mulut Lestrade. Gigi taring binatangnya bisa kelihatan sedikit.

 

"Kalau begitu beri aku satu!" Sahut Sherlock. Dia menutup kembali lemari file yang sudah ia acak-acak, ternyata benar, tidak ada kasus yang menarik. "Kamu pastinya tidak ingin melihatku bosan, bukan? _You wouldn't want to see a fire dragon roaring the sky today, yes?_ " Nah Sherlock malah mengancam.

 

Lestrade masang muka 'anjrit-lo-anak-setan-kalau-lo-bukan-naga-dan-adiknya-majikan-gue-bakalan-gue-gigit-putus-leher-lu'. Akhirnya setelah melakukan _facepalm_ terkenal miliknya, Lestrade mengeluarkan berkas dari dalam laci mejanya. Sherlock cepat berjalan menuju tempat Lestrade dan melihat si _werewolf_ membuka berkas tersebut di hadapannya.

 

"Pemerintah mengeluarkan peringatan bahwa seminggu ini adalah minggu di mana makhluk kematian akan datang dan berkeliaran disekitar kota. Merupakan ritual tahunan yang terjadi, kamu sendiri pasti tahu itu."

 

Lestrade memperlihatkan list makhluk kematian yang di duga akan mengarungi kota, mulai malam ini ke Sherlock.

 

" _Ghoul, Ghost, Banshee, Mary, Ground Goblin, Evil Witches, Swamp people, Incubus, Succubus, Living Skeleton..._ " Sherlock membaca nama-nama yang tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Kebanyakan dari jenis makhluk kematian itu merupakan makhluk-makhluk yang bertanggung jawab atas pengaruh buruk pada manusia. Bagi kaum non-manusia yang tidak terpengaruh, mereka _simply_ adalah musuh yang harus dibasmi.

 

Lestrade melanjutkan, "Tapi _Ministry_ curiga kalau akan datang makhluk yang lebih mencemaskan daripada makhluk-makhluk tahunan itu..."

 

"Seperti _Death_ dan _Soul Eater_?"

 

"Mungkin.... Makanya banyak orang dipersiapkan untuk menjaga kemunculan mereka."

 

Sherlock terhenyak sebentar. Dia dan John sering bekerja menangani kasus pembunuhan yang di lakukan baik oleh manusia atau non-manusia. Makhluk kematian bukanlah ranah pekerjaan mereka, selain karena Sherlock sebagai naga agung tidak punya efek berarti dari serangan mereka, John juga tidak suka berurusan dengan mereka.

 

"Sebaiknya kamu memberitahu John untuk berhati-hati," Ujar Lestrade. Dia menutup berkasnya setelah Sherlock mengembalikan daftarnya. "Makhluk-makhluk itu menyukai darah peri."

 

Itu Lestrade ngeliat bagaimana Sherlock yang tadinya pembawaannya kalem dan cenderung agak songong langsung berubah drastis, kedua bahu si naga api bergidik dan pandangan matanya melotot seperti habis melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

 

Sirat ketakutan nampak jelas di mata dingin sang naga. Lestrade menyeringai, apa kata orang-orang memang benar; Sherlock si naga api yang katanya hatinya sedingin es abadi Nifelheim ternyata masih bisa mengeluarkan emosi perasaan kepada pasangannya, John.   

 

"...John adalah _halfling_. Darah perinya tidak murni." Ujar Sherlock, rasional.

 

" _Well_ , seenggaknya dia terlihat seperti peri. Dan aku tidak akan meragukan kemampuannya dalam _healing_. Dia salah satu yang terbaik." Greggory merujuk pada dirinya yang pernah disembuhkan oleh John saat pertikaian antara Mycroft dan _Ministry_ gelap terjadi beberapa tahun silam.

 

Sherlock secara tak langsung membenarkan perkataan Lestrade. _Halfling_ atau bukan, John tetap punya darah peri di dalam tubuhnya. Mata biru cantik dan ujung telinga agak runcing membuktikan hal itu. Intinya John bisa masuk dalam kategori terancam.

 

"...apakah hal itu membuatmu cemas?" Tanya Lestrade. Hati-hati.

 

Ada decakan lidah keluar dari mulut Sherlock, "Tidak. John bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dia adalah mantan tentara. Dan aku rasa ia tak akan sebodoh itu untuk tergoda dengan para makhluk-makhluk kematian tersebut."

 

Meski terdengar cuek, sebenarnya Sherlock mempertimbangkan kemampuan John juga. John bukanlah _mate_ yang manja, yang harus senantiasa dilindungi. Dia yakin John mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri kalau dia sedang tidak ada bersamanya.

 

Untungnya Greggory mengerti sama apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sherlock. Mungkin kalau orang biasa yang mendengar statement-nya tersebut bisa salah menduga kalau Sherlock tidak perduli kepada pasangannya. 

 

"Lantas apa yang mau kamu lakukan hari ini, Sherlock? Aku tidak punya kasus untuk ditangani olehmu." Greggory bertanya balik, masuk kembali ke inti permasalahan.

 

"Aku akan menemukan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan dalam perjalananku pulang. _Meanwhile_ , sebaiknya kamu pergi mengunjungi si bodoh Mycroft. Kemampuan berpikirnya menurun beberapa persen kalau tidak didampingi olehmu."

 

" _Get the hell out_."

 

Lestrade gak pakai basa-basi langsung mengusir Sherlock keluar. Cuman dia sama John satu-satunya orang yang berani membentak si naga agung, selebihnya sih ya gak berani dan cenderung bersikap rendah di hadapan Sherlock.

 

Maka pergi melengganglah Sherlock dari ruang kerja Lestrade, berpikir bertapa miripnya Lestrade dengan kakaknya si penyihir putih Mycroft. Pantas saja mereka berdua termasuk awet. _But of course_ , masih awetan hubungan Sherlock dan John. Wong Sherlock dan John terikat sehidup-semati kok.

 

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal John, Sherlock jadi kepikiran untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luat nanti... Sepertinya restoran India yang pemiliknya seorang _Fawn_ pernah dia bantu lepas dari jeratan hukum. Hem. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Terima kasih banyak, John. Maaf aku tahu ini pasti sangat merepotkan, tapi kamu tahu lah ya gimana ribetnya prosedur bagi pekerja non-manusia..."

 

John menyunggingkan senyum pengertian pada _supervisor_ kliniknya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok. Hukum untuk non-manusia sedikit berbeda demi keselamatan kami sendiri."

 

"Hmmm..." Supervisor John merupakan seorang wanita manusia setengah baya yang memiliki rambut sehitam bola kristal penyihir hitam tersebut menelaah ulang surat kepemilikan _Charm_ punya John. "Disini tercantum kalau kamu dan pasanganmu, _dragonlord_ Sherlock Holmes telah menikah selama... 9 tahun?"

 

" _Yes._ Tahun ini 10 tahun." Ada rasa senang selalu muncul dalam hati John kala ia menjelaskan soal umur pernikahannya bersama Sherlock kepada orang lain. Tahun-tahun itu bukanlah tahun yang mudah.

 

"Berarti kamu masih berumur sekitar 20 tahun ketika menikah dengannya? _You're very young back then! What makes you agree to marry him?_ Dan berapa umur pasanganmu? Kalian masih seumuran?" Pertanyaan kepo.

 

Sepuhan pink bersemu cantik di pipi dan ujung telinga John. Sebelum menjawabnya dia agak menarik nafas sekaligus merundukan kepalanya sedikit...

 

"Sherlock sekarang ini berumur kurang lebih... 237 tahun. Dulu kami bertemu sebagai _flatmate_ , terus... Ya... Kurasa kami memutuskan untuk menikah begitu saja." Jawabnya malu.

 

Tiba-tiba John teringat sama pesta pernikahan mereka. Di mana Sherlock membawanya kabur terbang dari pesta mereka sendiri, pergi mengarungi hutan abadi milik kaum _dragonlord_. Sherlock enggan melepaskan diri dari sisi John waktu itu sampai satu minggu lamanya... Alibinya sih biar bau naga-nya menempel permanen pada John...

 

Si ibu supervisor kelihatan jelas kagetnya sewaktu mendengar umur asli Sherlock. Terus bagaimana John menikah diumur yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Yang lebih anehnya, kenapa kedua pasangan non-manusia ini awet sekali?

 

" _Ma'am_ , jadi udah kelar semua nih ya?"

 

John bersiap-siap mau pergi meninggalkannya. Lagian hari sudah sore dan jadwal praktek kliniknya sudah selesai, dia ingin cepat pulang...

 

Sepasang mata berkedip cepat. "Eh? _Yes, yes... Of course_... Makasih, Watson."

 

Dalam sekali lenggang, sosok John menghilang dari dalam sana. Suara pintu kayu mahogani terdengar sekali sebelum menghilang ditelan sunyinya ruangan.

 

Dibelakang pintu tersebut, John Watson menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga semua urusannya hari ini. Jam shift kliniknya sudah berakhir, digantikan oleh dokter lain, dan dia sudah menyerahkan berkas-berkas pengurusan _Charm_ -nya yang baru ke supervisornya... Lega rasanya.

 

Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah pergi pulang ke 221B, flat yang ditinggali olehnya bersama Sherlock, gedung apartemen mereka itu dimiliki oleh seorang wanita tua biasa bernama Jane Hudson. _Such A Lovely lady_.

 

Di hari dingin ini, John ingin sekali mengakhiri harinya dengan melengos didalam pelukan Sherlock. Suhu kulitnya yang cenderung lebih panas dari manusia biasa bisa berguna sebagai penghangat tubuh...

 

Namun sayangnya, John tidak bisa sampai rumah tepat pada waktunya malam ini...

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock menghembuskan kepulan asap hitam dari mulutnya. Kebulan asap itu perlahan memutar satu arah membuat bulatan kecil bercampur bara api kecil, sebelum kemudian menghilang tertelan oleh udara. Asap hitam bekas dari bara api menggenang mengitari Sherlock.

 

Dia tengah duduk selonjoran di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Di lantai berserakan kertas bercampur gulungan mantra tua. Saking bosennya Sherlock, dia sampai mengobrak-abrik kumpulan mantra sihir lama punya Mycroft yang ia curi dari kediamannya. Sayang Sherlock sudah ahli dalam menggunakan semua mantra-mantra yang tertulis di dalam sana...

 

Maafkan, si _dragonlord_ tak punya cara lain mengatasi rasa bosannya menunggu sang _mate_ untuk pulang. Lagian dia sudah memesan tempat di restoran India kesukaan John, tinggal menunggu yang bersangkutan pulang lalu mereka bisa pergi makan malam berdua.

 

Lidahnya terulur keluar, merasakan perubahan suhu dan udara disekitarnya. Semakin malam, suhu udara jatuh drastis. Di luar jendela langit sudah berubah gelap, rintik air hujan turun dibeberapa tempat.

 

// _John...._ //

 

Si naga memejamkan kedua matanya sampai tertutup sepenuhnya. Menghilangkan pandangan bola mata keemasannya dari Dunia sekitarnya, menajamkan kontak hatinya kepada pasangannya yang entah berada di mana sekarang ini.

 

// _Where are you...?_ //

 

Pemandangan yang ia lihat kala mencoba memanggil John melalui jalur _bonding_ mereka adalah bola api kecil berwarna biru cerah yang berkobar pelan cenderung lembut. Sherlock tengah menatapnya sekarang ini.

 

Kenapa kontak batin mereka di representasikan oleh bola api? Karena Sherlock adalah naga api, sedangkan warna biru cerah datang dari darah John yang tersimpan dalam tubuh Sherlock sebagai salah satu ritual _bonding_ mereka. Orang-orang keturunan peri terkenal berhati baik nan polos, warna biru cerah merepresentasikan diri mereka.

 

Sherlock terheran-heran. Biasanya John akan langsung membalas panggilannya tanpa basa-basi, kok sekarang Sherlock jadi susah untuk menggapai komunikasi dengan John?

 

// _John?_ //  Sherlock mencoba sekali lagi. Tetap saja sama, tidak ada suara John. Hanya bola api biru yang masih berada dihadapannya. // .... _John? Kenapa kam_... //

 

Tiba-tiba saja bola api birunya menghilang, digantikan oleh bola mata utuh yang berlumuran darah. Melihat lurus kepada Sherlock, kemudian dia terbelah memperlihatkan padang pasir berwarna merah dan sura sahutan menggenang di udara.

 

Sherlock tak dapat bereaksi atas gangguan ini karena dia melihat sosok John terkapar di padang pasir tersebut, dengan pundak sebelah kiri tertembak oleh peluru perak yang sudah dicampur racun. Itu adalah pemandangan ketika John bertempur menjadi tentara di Afganistan, tepatnya dia terkapar setelah tertembak peluru musuh yang menyerbu kelompok John secara tiba-tiba.

 

John merintih kesakitan, darah mengotori muka sekaligus pakaian tentara yang ia kenakan. Sherlock meneriakan namanya, berusaha membawanya keluar dari penderitaannya. Namun apa daya...

 

"Sh---Sherlock--- tolong--- tolong aku."

 

Si _Halfling_ mengangkat tangan berdarahnya, mengarah kepada Sherlock--- yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain melihatnya.

 

Hal terakhir yang John katakan sebelum dia tersapu hilang oleh warna merah darah mengerikan adalah,

 

" _Help me..._ "

 

* * *

 

 

"JOHN!"

 

Sherlock terbangun mengeluarkan raungan dari mulutnya. Dasar api dalam perutnya bergerumul, hampir lepas dari tenggorokannya sebagai sebuah tanda kepanikan. Dia terengah-engah hebat, tangannya tremor menelusuri rambut ikalnya yang agak basah karena keringat. Sejak kapan dia berkeringat?

 

"A-Apa itu tadi... Apa itu..." Gungamnya.

 

Selama hidupnya Sherlock belum pernah menemui pandangan mengerikan seperti itu. Menurut legenda, jika seseorang melihat kejadian mengerikan dalam kondisi trance alias tidak sadarkan diri, itu berarti dia hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya atau kepada orang yang muncul di dalam bayangannya.

 

....Apakah John sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya sekarang!?

 

Si naga api bangkit secara kasar dari sofa, mengecek jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya; menunjukan pukul 11:45 malam. Dia 'ketiduran' selama hampir 3 jam lamanya.

 

"...John?"

 

Sadar kalau flatnya terdengar sepi sekali, Sherlock memanggil _mate_ -nya. Gak ada balasan. Seharusnya dia sudah ada dirumah sekarang! Di dorong oleh perasaan was-was bercampur panik dia bergerak mengarungi seluruh ruangan flat. Tidak menemukan John di manapun, tidak di dapur, ruang tengah, perapian, kamar tidur, dan bahkan kamar mandi. John benar-benar tidak ada.

 

"Mrs. Hudson!"

 

Agak desperate, Sherlock beralih untuk bertanya kepada landlady gedung apartemen mereka. Seorang manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun. Tapi beliau bisa selalu membuat orang lain tunduk kepada perkataannya, salah satunya ya Sherlock dan John.

 

" _Yes darling_?" Mrs. Hudson selau orang yang dicari muncul dari balik pintu kamar flatnya di lantai bawah. Senyuman sumringah tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Ada apa, Sherlock? Kenapa kamu kelihatan pucat begitu?" Tanya beliau.

 

"Apakah John sudah pulang?"

 

Mrs. Hudson bingung, "Huh? Aku gak ngeliat John dari tadi. Jam segini dia belum pulang?" Malah nanya balik.

 

" _Are you sure_?!" Nada bicara Sherlock menaik bersamaan dengan rasa paniknya.

 

" _Positively sure my dear_. Kalau John sudah pulang, Citrus akan langsung melingkar padanya dan mulai bercuap-cuap!" Tukas sang Landlady. Citrus adalah burung hantu jenis _barn owl_ peliharaannya, bertugas menjadi pengirim pesan sekaligus penjaga gedung. Sangat menyukai John yang sering memberinya makanan.

 

Kedua telapak tangan Sherlock bergerak menelusuri rambut ikal hitam agak kemerahan miliknya sendiri, mulai frustasi. Apa-apaan ini? Dia mendapat pandangan bawah sadar yang buruk, lalu John mendadak menghilang tak jelas kemana... Uap panas menyeruak keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Lingkar api dalam perutnya bergerumul hebat akibat perasaan was-wasnya.

 

"Sherlock, tenangkan dirimu! Tak bisakah kamu meraihnya menggunakan kontak _bond_ kalian?"

 

" _No._ Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Dia... Tidak bisa aku raih sama sekali," Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Aku tahu itu!"

 

Mrs. Hudson juga ikut cemas melihat Sherlock cemas. Salah satu penghuni apartemen favoritnya selain John ini tidak terbiasa mengeluarkan emosi demi orang lain, sekalinya begitu ya kayaknya bersifat destruktif banget gitu.

 

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Sherlock berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Mrs. Hudson mencegatnya sebentar, "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Kalau kamu saja tidak bisa meraihnya melalui kontak batin, bagaimana kamu bisa menemukannya diluar sana? _He could be anywhere_!"

 

Omongan si nyonya ada benarnya juga. John bisa berada di mana saja, Sherlock tidak mampu menentukan di mana lokasinya dari kontak batin mereka. Kecuali... Kedua mata Sherlock sedikit melebar akibat muncul ide cemerlang di dalam kepalanya. Mrs. Hudson yang selaku manusia biasa tahu ide macam apa yang Sherlock miliki tanpa harus menjadi seorang _mind reader_.

 

"Oh _no no no no_ , kamu tidak boleh berubah menjadi naga seutuhnya, nak. _No_ \--- tidak di kota ini. _No_."

 

Sherlock memasang muka sendu. Matanya yang kedua sisinya dihiasi oleh sisik merah sedikit mengatup turun, memberitahu jelas bahwa penolakan Mrs. Hudson agak melukai egonya.

 

"Tapi ini John! Aku tidak bisa mencarinya secara maksimal apabila menggunakan wujud ini!"

 

Mrs. Hudson membalasnya, " _Now, now_ , ingat terakhir kali kamu merubah dirimu seutuhnya menjadi naga? _People tried to shot you down, remember_? _Dear_ John menangis seharian karena melihatmu penuh luka tusukan anak panah dan peluru!"

 

 _Oh yes_ , bagaimana bisa Sherlock melupakan kejadian itu? Kejadian yang membuatnya semakin membenci kalangan manusia _even more_.

 

" _I'll be careful, I promise_ ," Sherlock tidak mengerti kenapa dia sepertinya membutuhkan izin Mrs. Hudson untuk melakukan hal ini. "Tolonglah, John membutuhkanku."

 

Mrs. Hudson sempat ragu sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengizinkan Sherlock pergi dari flatnya.

 

" _Thank you._ " Sherlock mencium pipi Mrs. Hudson, kemudian dia berlari keluar menerjang pintu gedung 221.

 

Mrs. Hudson yang tertinggal ngela nafas panjang sekali, dia meraih handphone yang tergolek di atas meja kumpulan vas bunga-nya dan mulai mencari nomor Greggory Lestrade di daftar nomornya...

 

"Heran, kenapa kedua anak-anak itu sering sekali terlibat dalam masalah-masalah aneh..." Gungamnya, menghela nafas panjang nan lelah.

 

Beliau terlalu sibuk mendumel soal sherlock sampai-sampai tidak melihat orang yang bersangkutan sudah terbungkus oleh bara api dari mantranya sendiri dan sosoknya perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan hitam berbentuk naga dengan mata keemasan, melayang terbang secepat kilat di atas langit malam.

 

* * *

 

 

Greggory di tempat yang berbeda sedang mengurus kasus perihal manusia yang diserang oleh _banshee_ , meninggalkan pria malang tersebut meninggal kejang dengan telinga berdarah di jalan setapak dekat rumahnya.

 

" _Damn this, really._ " Umpat Greg, memperhatikan orang-orangnya mengurusi TKP di depan matanya. Ada yang lagi foto-foto, mengambil sampel darah, memproses mayat, menaruh tanda nomor reka ulang kejadian, dan sebagainya.

 

Baru saja tadi siang dia 'ngobrol' sama Sherlock soal kelakuan makhluk-makhluk kurang ajar ini, eh beneran langsung kejadian kurang dari 8 jam. Selain kasus ini masih ada juga kasus ditempat lain, kayak serangan dracula, succubus dan incubus, hantu, ghoul, beserta teman-temannya yang lain Greg ogah nyebutin satu-satu.

 

Cih, gegara banyak kerjaan begini nih Greggory gak bisa pulang ke rumah Mycroft.

 

Mycroft itu adalah seorang penyihir putih yang bekerja di bawah _ministry_ tertinggi London, kakaknya Sherlock. Keluarga Holmes memang punya pengaruh yang kuat di London. Greggory bekerja bersamanya sebagai partner, menjadi mata, kaki, dan tangan Mycroft selama beberapa tahun ini.

 

Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka berdua itu selayaknya majikan-bawahan, melihat status Mycroft sebagai penyihir dan Greggory sebagai _Werewolf. Charm_ yang dipakai Greg dilehernya seperti diketahui bersifat penjaga/ _Guardian_ , padahal... Hubungan mereka mulai berubah semenjak terjadinya kejadian yang membuat mereka sadar akan perasaan masing-masing...

 

" _Sir_!"

 

Suara Donovan mengagetkannya. Perempuan berkulit gelap itu setengah berlari menujunya, di tangannya ada ponsel yang berkedap-kedip tanda ada panggilan masuk.

 

" _Sorry Sir_ , ponselmu dari tadi berbunyi, nomor yang menelepon sama terus." Donovan menyerahkan telepon gengam itu ke tangan Lestrade, si _Werewolf_ memicingkan mata melihat Caller ID-nya.

 

Mrs. Hudson.

 

Ada apa gerangan? Tumben?

 

Gak pakai basa-basi Lestrade langsung menjawab panggilannya " _Yes_ , Mrs. Hudson? Ada apa?" Dia sudah direndung perasaan was-was karena biasanya alasan utama Mrs. Hudson meneleponnya adalah Sherlock atau John terlibat dalam masalah.

 

Sally Donovan mempelajari muka Boss-nya yang berbicara di telepon. Tadinya mukanya datar dan tenang, eh gak pakai menunggu 1 menit, wajahnya berubah shock total.

 

"... _HE DID WHAT_?!" Sahut Lestrade ke ponselnya.

 

Sahutan Lestrade setengahnya tertelan oleh suara kepakan sayap raksasa yang mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disana. Lestrade dan Donovan menoleh keatas mereka, sosok blur berwarna merah seperti bara api gosong melintas cepat pas di atas mereka. Disusul oleh raungan naga yang tidak asing lagi;

 

Sherlock Holmes dalam bentuk naga.

 

 _Holy fucking shit_ , otak Lestrade dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makian yang ia ketahui.

 

" _Jesus_ , itu naga?! Kenapa ada naga disini!?"

 

Orang-orang disekeliling pada berteriak panik, beberapa menghindar masuk kedalam gedung takut kalau 'Naga' itu menyerang mereka; seperti yang biasa diceritakan oleh orang tua dan kakek-nenek mereka. Legenda mengerikan tentang naga-naga agung yang suka memporak-porandakan umat manusia.

 

Bah, boro-boro merusak manusia, Sherlock aja ogah keluar flat kalau gak ada kerjaan penting-penting banget. Buat belanja aja biasanya John yang pergi... Jangan ngarep Sherlock belanja keperluan sehari-hari deh, yang dibawa pulang malah mayat rusa besar.

 

Lestrade mengejar sosok naga yang terbang cukup rendah di atas gedung kota; dia menduga pasti Sherlock baru saja berubah sosok, sedang mencoba menyesuaikan diri sama tubuh raksasanya. Maklum, detektif aneh itu sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sosok aslinya. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya adalah ketika John dalam bahaya---

 

\---tunggu, terus kenapa sekarang dia melakukannya? Apakah John sedang dalam bahaya lagi?

 

"Greggory, _dear_? Kamu masih disana?" Suara Mrs. Hudson masih terhubung di teleponnya.

 

Secara cepat Greg kembali fokus ke ponselnya yang sempat terlupakan; " _Y---Yes I am_ \--- Kenapa Sherlock berubah jadi naga? Apa yang terjadi, dan dia mau pergi kemana?!"

 

"John tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah sampai sekarang, _dear_. Sherlock jadi panik, lalu memutuskan pergi mencarinya. Dia bilang dia akan menemukannya lebih mudah dalam sosok naga."

 

 _Oh dear God_ ini seperti kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang terulang kembali. Mimpi buruk semua orang...

 

Suara raungan Sherlock terdengar agak jauh diatas sana, Greggory mendengarnya. Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan terlalu jauh, mampus banget kan kalau Sherlock sampai memporak-porandakan sekitarnya?? Kasihan Mycroft keluar biaya banyak untuk membenahi kerjaan adiknya!

 

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi Mrs. Hudson, aku mau mengejar Sherlock terlebih dahulu!" Panggilannya dimatikan.

 

Dia buru-buru memanggil beberapa anak buahnya, yang cepat mengerti untuk mengikutinya berlari mengejar Sherlock yang masih melayang di udara. Mereka cuman bisa melihat ujung ekor berwarna merah melintang menembus haluan angin, terbang cepat tanpa arah.

 

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tidak ada satupun yang tahu.

 

Hanya John seorang yang tahu.

 

 

 

" **Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK!** "

 

Mata emas keperakan menelaah tiap sisi kota secara seksama, tidak melewatkan apapun. Sherlock dalam sosok naga terbang cukup rendah di atas kota, supaya dia mampu melihatlebih baik, mencari sosok John-nya ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang berlari-lari karena melihat dirinya.

 

Tidak ada. Tidak ada John.

 

Sherlock juga sudah beralih ke klinik tempat John bekerja, hasilnya nihil. Yang ada malahan Sarah Sawyer, melihat sosok Sherlock dengan kedua mata melotot keluar. Tidak ada ketakutan di matanya, melainkan rasa kagum karena wanita itu tahu Sherlock cuman menampilkan sosok aslinya jika John yang terseret kedalamnya.

 

Sarah berteriak kepada Sherlock yang melayang pas di atas kepalanya, "John tidak ada disini, Sherlock! Dia sudah pergi sejak 3 jam yang lalu!"

 

Mungkin Sarah tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi picingan mata Sherlock berubah semakin kecil karena kaget mendengar perkataan Sarah barusan tentang John yang sudah pergi pulang dari tadi.

 

Lantas dimanakah dia berada? Oh John, pergi menghilang kemanakah dirimu?

 

Dua pasang sayap besar milik Sherlock mengepak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang lebih tinggi, kepulan angin kasar yang diciptakan membuat orang-orang disekitar melindungi wajah beserta tubuh mereka.

 

Sherlock mengarungi langit gelap berbintang sendirian, ditemani oleh kepulan asap hitam yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Pusat api di dalam perutnya masih bergerumul tidak nyaman, terkutuklah emosi ini; menganggunya dalam fokus mencari John!

 

Dia hampir saja menyerah, kalau dia tidak ingat sama bayangan mengerikan tentang John yang dia ihat sebelum sadar tadi. John membutuhkannya, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat John terluka lagi, kan? Sherlock tak akan membuat John menangis untuk kedua kalinya...

 

Kemudian hidungnya menangkap sedikit aroma di udara; aroma yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya...

 

" **John!** " Sahutnya dalam hati, kepala menoleh ke Utara, pemandangan hutan gelap nan menakutkan langsung menyapanya. Hutan terlarang.

 

John ada disana? Bagaimana mungkin?

 

Hutan terlarang adalah tempat mengerikan, baik bagi manusia atau non-manusia. Disana hidup banyak makhluk kematian, dan mungkin makhluk-makhluk mengerikan lain yang belum pernah diketahui sebelumnya.

 

Hutan itu terletak bersebrangan sama kota, mereka dipisahkan oleh pagar bebatuan bertiang besi kokoh yang sudah dipasangkan sihir untuk mencegah siapapun keluar masuk dari sana. Pintu gerbang juga pastinya terkunci erat, jika ada yang mencoba membobolnya pasti dia akan mati duluan karena terkena sihir penyegelnya.

 

....Lalu bagaimana John bisa melewatinya tanpa terluka? Apalagi mati?

 

Tidak! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, Sherlock! Sekarang fokus mencarinya terlebih dahulu! Si naga berusaha fokus di tengah-tengah kebingungannya.

 

* * *

 

 

Bagi Sherlock yang sekarang berwujud naga, terbang masuk ke daerah hutan terlarang bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya. Naga terkenal memiliki kekebalan dari berbagai macam sihir, kecuali kutukan mati. Sekali masuk ke daerah hutan terlarang, segalanya jadi berubah. Udara disekitar terasa menekan dada, hawa dingin merayap masuk, serta pemandangan gelap bak dasar lautan menyulitkan Sherlock buat terbang.

 

Berdecak kesal, Sherlock memutuskan untuk mendarat di lapangan kecil yang tak dikelilingi oleh pohon mati menakutkan yang mungkin ada penghuninya.

 

Sesampainya cakar kaki Sherlock di atas tanah, tubuhnya terselimuti oleh bara api yang membuat tubuh naga raksasanya kembali mengecil kepada sosok manusia biasa. Usai berubah kembali jadi manusia, beberapa sisik berwarna merah panas melekat di kulit Sherlock. Gigi taringnya tumbuh panjang hingga kelihatan dari luar bibirnya.

 

" **John!** " Suaranya beraung bak binatang, pupil matanya memicing tajam menelusuri daerah disekitarnya. Bunyi macam suara burung gagak bergemuruh disekitar pohon, menanggapi suara Sherlock yang menganggu ketenangan mereka.

 

Sherlock gak peduli. Oh, dia sangat tidak perduli. Dia bisa membakar satu hutan ini dalam sekali tiupan api, jika itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan John Watson kehadapannya.

 

Memutuskan untuk berjalan, Sherlock membiarkan indra penciumannya menuntunnya secara buta. Dia tidak bergantung pada pengelihatannya, karena hutan ini gelap gulita, cuman ada sinar mata kecil memicing milik makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas yang bersinar di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

 

Sherlock bisa mencium kalau John semakin dekat tiap kali dia mengambil langkah kaki. Dia mengarungi ranting-ranting pepohonan tajam yang menusuk tubuhnya, melompati akar pohon raksasa yang mencuat dari tanah, pokoknya menghindari segala rintangan yang dihadapkan padanya. Dia lebih kuat, dia lebih superior, dia tak akan menyerah.

 

Sampailah dia pada titik area hutan yang kosong. Tidak ada pohon mengitari, cuman semak belukar berwarna hitam yang memiliki buah berwarna mencurigakan, yaitu hitam. Sherlock meraung lagi, " **John!** "

 

Tidak ada jawaban.

 

Aneh, karena aroma John berhenti pas disini.

 

Tiba-tiba saja Sherlock mendengar suara balasan, "Sherlock..." Suaranya John. Dia ada! Tapi di mana? Si naga api menoleh cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tidak menemukan pemilik suara tersebut. Dia mulai jadi panik lagi, karena takut kalau dia berhalusinasi.

 

"John? Di mana kamu, John? Keluarlah!" Sherlock memanggilnya. Suara garang bak binatang perlahan mulai menghilang, kembali pada intonasi suara baritone yang biasa.

 

Hampir saja Sherlock menyerah, kalau tidak ada sosok John yang berjalan keluar dari dalam sisi hutan gelap.

 

Sherlock berteriak kearahnya, mau berlari menghampiri si _mate_ tercinta untuk memberinya pelukan. Tetapi John menghentikan pergerakan Sherlock dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, memberikan _gesture_ 'jangan berisik' atau 'jangan mendekat'.

 

"J-John? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sherlock bertanya linglung. Kenapa John malah menyuruhnya diam di tempat? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

 

John mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, kepalanya bergerak memutar seperti mengikuti sesuatu yang bergerak di depannya. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di hadapannya. Dia bergumam, "Tenang saja. Dia itu pasanganku. Dia tidak berbahaya." Ucapnya tidak kepada siapapun.

 

"Apa?" Sherlock menukikan sebelah alis mata, nampak bingung. "Kamu ngomong sama siapa, John? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana! _Please, answer me!_ "

 

John kembali fokus pada Sherlock, tapi dia balik lagi melihat ke arah lain selain pasangannya. "Iya, dia tidak bisa melihatmu. Maafkan dia, dia sedang merasa panik... _He is a good mate of mine_ , _he will not harm you_. _Can you let me go now?_ " pemandangan John mengobrol sendirian sungguh membuat Sherlock ketakutan. 

 

Otak Sherlock tak mampu menerima lebih dari ini. Yang ingin dia lakukan adalah memeluk John dan menjaganya di dalam buaiannya, tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Sudah cukup dia lengah dan melihat John dibawa pergi dari tangannya. Tidak lagi.

 

"Sherlock!"

 

Akhirnya John memanggil nama Sherlock. Dia setengah berlari menuju tempat naganya, Sherlock merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping siap untuk menangkap John. pasangan itu saling membenamkan tubuh masing-masing saat mereka bertemu, tangan Sherlock melilit di leher John dan John melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sherlock. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersengal oleh helaan nafas yang tak beraturan.

 

Dengan cepat Sherlock sadar kembali dari kondisi, masih banyak hal yang tak ia mengerti tentang kejadian yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya. Dia menarik John secara lembut dari pelukannya, lalu mulai bertanya; "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Dan tadi kamu berbicara sama siapa?"

 

John berkedip cepat. Perlahan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan pasangannya. "...Tadi itu... Adalah _Thestral_ , Sherlock." Dia menoleh kebelakang buat memastikan kalau yang disebut sudah pergi.

 

 _Thestral_? Sherlock langsung mencari nama itu di dalam memori otaknya, masuk kepada penyimpanan list makhluk-makhluk berbahaya oleh pemerintah dan dia menemukan nama itu berada dalam kategori 'sangat berbahaya, tidak banyak informasi yang diketahui soal makhluk ini.'

 

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk itu kepadamu? Apakah kamu terluka?" Sherlock menginspeksi tubuh John, mencari bekas luka atau sejenisnya.

 

"Tidak, tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku," John membiarkan Sherlock menginspeksinya apabila itu bisa membuat _mate_ -nya jadi lebih tenang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sherlock. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Jangan khawatir."

 

"Jangan khawatir, kamu bilang? Aku tidak bisa melihat makhluk itu, John! Mungkin dia sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadamu secara tidak sadar, aku akan memburunya kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenap--"

 

Sherlock menaikan nada bicaranya. Hampir saja suaranya berubah lagi jadi raungan naga kalau John tidak mendiaminya menggunakan ciuman cepat.

 

John tersenggal sedikit usai mencium Sherlock, "Kamu tidak bisa melihatnya karena mereka cuman bisa dilihat oleh orang yang pernah melihat kematian, Sherlock! Dia hanya memintaku untuk menyembuhkannya, tidak ada yang lain."

 

Ah, sekarang Sherlock mengerti kenapa John bisa melihat makhluk yang tidak bisa dia lihat. Kalau makhluk itu cuman bisa dilihat oleh manusia yang pernah berhadapan sama kematian, wajar kalau John termasuk dari salah satunya...

 

Saat masih menjadi tentara di masa mudanya, John ikut berperang di Afganistan. Menjabat sebagai kapten sekaligus dokter tentara. Suatu hari terjadi serangan dadakan yang mengenai kelompoknya, John mengalami luka tertembak peluru perak racun di pundak sebelah kirinya. Mencorengkan bekas luka jelek disana.

 

John hampir kehilangan nyawa karena tembakan maut tersebut, dia mengalami beberapa kali gagal jantung di atas meja operasi yang untungnya bisa ditangani cepat oleh dokter yang membedahnya. Secara kedokteran, John 'mati sesaat' selama sekian detik saat mengalami gagal jantung.

 

....Meskipun begitu... Kenapa harus John, yang diinginkan oleh makhluk itu untuk mengobatinya?

 

"Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa bukan yang lain?" Sherlock berbisik, membenamkan kepalanya di sela leher John. John menangkap kepala Sherlock dan mendesaknya lebih erat menujunya.

 

John membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Mungkin aku cuman satu-satunya _halfling_ yang punya kemampuan menyembuhkan dan pernah merasakan kematian secara langsung, Sherlock. Makhluk itu terdengar sengsara, dia sengaja melepaskan diri dari kawanannya hanya untuk mencari bantuan."

 

Hati John yang terlalu baik kadang membuat Sherlock jengkel sendiri, karena John tidak mampu menolak permintaan siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Sering kali itu pernah membawanya masuk kedalam marabahaya. 

 

"Ah... Sherlock, bisakah... Kita pergi pulang sekarang? Aku... Lelah." John berucap lunglai di telinga Sherlock. Sherlock juga bisa merasakan tubuh John melemah di dalam pelukannya. Dia pasti sudah menggunakan banyak tenaganya untuk mengobati makhluk itu.

 

" _Yes. Of course, let's go home._ " Sherlock mengiyakan permintaan John.

 

"...uhm... Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?" John cepat sadar kalau mereka berdua masih berada di tengah-tengah hutan menyeramkan. Keadaan gelap, mencekam, dan _not to mention_ kalau ini adalah tanah terlarang.

 

Sherlock beralih memberi John wajah mengejek. kepolosan John membuat Sherlock lelah, but still, _he loves him with all his heart_.

 

John ngerti sama maksud wajah ngejeknya Sherlock itu. "...maaf, aku lupa kalau kamu seorang naga api besar menyeramkan yang bisa terbang mengarungi angkasa." Dia bales mencemooh.

 

"Aku terbang mengarungi kota untuk mencarimu, kamu tahu?"

 

Mulut John teranga lebar. "...apa katamu!?"

 

Sherlock melanjutkan; "Aku berubah menjadi naga karena aku tahu lebih gampang untuk mencarimu menggunakan sosok itu, walau karena sosokku yang besar jadi tidak bisa melihat ke gang kecil ataupun--"

 

"Kamu berubah menjadi naga dan terbang mengelilingi kota?!" Nada suara John meninggi drastis karena kaget campur marah. "Kamu berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Ingat terakhir kali kamu berubah? orang-orang berusaha membunuhmu!"

 

Amarah si halfling menjadi-jadi. Dia masih bisa marah sampai sebegitunya meski kecapekan. Sherlock diam saja di marahi John, amarahnya itu wajar kok.

 

"Iya John aku salah. Nah sekarang bisakah kita pergi?"

 

John menghembuskan nafas, dia masih pengen lanjut marah tapi dia inget keadaan. " _Yes. Please_. Ayo."  Gumamnya pelan.

 

Si _dragonlord_ mengambil jarak dari pasangannya, sekali lagi bara api mantra mengerubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Membesar naik beberapa meter, John mendongak ke atas kepalanya buat melihat kepala naga merah muncul dari balik bara api yang menyelimutinya. Disusul oleh badan serta sayap raksasa yang siap terbang.

 

" **Ayo** **John,** " Si naga menurunkan kepalanya sampai bertemu tanah, menunggu John naik ke atas lehernya dan menungganginya. " **Pegangan yang erat. Kita akan pulang.** " Guram si Naga, mulutnya tidak bergerak karena dia berbicra melalui kekuatan telepati.

 

John memposisikan dirinya di pangkal leher Sherlock, mencengkram erat sisik kulit yang ada disana. _Hell_ , John sangat takut terbang. Meski sudah berkali-kali dia terbang bersama Sherlock, tapi tetap saja...

 

Dalam beberapa kali kepakan sayap Sherlock tidak lagi berdiam diri di atas tanah, melainkan terbang mengarungi kembali langit malam milik hutan terlarang yang mencekam. John berpegangan erat sekali, dia menutup matanya saking takutnya berada di ketinggian mengerikan. Sherlock berusaha terbang santai dan tenang supaya tidak membuat John ketakutan.

 

Akhirnya hilang sudah rasa was-was Sherlock. _Mate_ -nya sudah kembali ke tangannya selamat sentosa, sesampainya dirumah Sherlock akan memeriksanya secara seksama, mencari apa John terluka atau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya akibat dari perbuatan _Thestral_ tersebut.

 

Sherlock tidak akan membiarkan John pergi keluar selama beberapa hari... Atau mungkin seminggu? Dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Pokoknya Sherlock gak mau John hilang lagi. Itu keputusan yang egois, dan pasti John tak akan membolehkannya. Namun Sherlock adalah Sherlock, si naga api tua, tidak ada yang mampu membantahnya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sekali lagi kamu melakukannya, aku akan menyuruh Mycroft untuk mengurungmu di flat!"

 

"Coba saja kalau berani."

 

Keesokan paginya Lestrade mendatangi kediaman pasangan menikah itu sambil mencak-mencak heboh. Gegara kesal, ekor serigala berwarna abu-abu gelap bercampur silver-putih menaik keluar dari balik jas si Inspektur, sosok _werewolf_ -nya setengah keluar. Untung telinganya tidak berubah juga, kalau iya habis dia jadi bahan cemoohan Sherlock yang bakalan mengatainya sebagai 'Anjing setia punya Mycroft'.

 

Sherlock berguling kesal di sofa, tidur selonjoran memunggungi Greggory yang berdiri di seberangnya. "Mendingan kamu bilang ke majikanmu itu supaya meningkatkan pengamanan di hutan terlarang, supaya tidak ada makhluk asing yang menarik manusia kedalamnya." Dumel si naga.

 

" _Thestral_ termasuk makhluk yang sulit dijelaskan dengan cara apapun, Sherlock. Kamu sendiri apakah bisa menjelaskan bagaimana John berada di tempat itu pada awalnya?" Greggory menantang balik.

 

"John bercerita kalau dia mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya dikejauhan," Sherlock memutar badannya dan melihat lurus kepada Greggory. Ekspresi mukanya datar. "Suaranya terdengar tidak asing, dia bilang. Terdengar seperti suara mendiang ayah dan kakeknya. Karena penasaran dia memutuskan mencari asal suara tersebut sampai dia masuk kepada gang kecil."

 

"...dan?"

 

"Disana John melihatnya. _Thestral_. Bentuknya seperti kuda, namun badannya terlihat bagai tengkorak. Memiliki sayap lebar bak kelelawar , dan kepala yang agak mirip binatang reptil. Mata mereka gelap, kosong, auranya pun jelek."

 

Greggory berusaha membayangkan rupaynya, sayang kepalanya memberikannya _image_ yang sangat menganggu...

 

Sherlock lanjut menjelaskan, " _Thestral_ itulah yang sudah memanggil John. Dia meminta bantuannya, karena tubuhnya terluka setelah beberapa pertikaian kecil di dalam kerumunannya. John seperti yang kita ketahui, gak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang sakit. Dia setuju untuk membantunya, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau _Thestral_ itu akan membawanya kedalam hutan terlarang tempatnya berasal."

 

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa melaluinya? Melalui pagar pembatas hutan terlarang?"

 

"........"

 

"....Kamu tidak tahu, Sherlock?"

 

Sherlock mendiamkan pernyataan Greggory, membiarkannya menggantung tanpa jawaban. Yang ada Sherlock malah melompat bangkit dari sofanya dan mendorong Greggory menuju pintu keluar flatnya. "Aku sudah memberikan banyak pernyataan, sekarang lebih baik kamu pergi kembali ke sarangmu; _Scotland Yard_."

 

" _Wh---what_!? Sherlock, aku belum selesai---" Greg gak keburu ngebantah omongannya karena dia udah di lempar keluar lorong gedung sama Sherlock. Membanting si pintu kayu persis di depan muka sang _werewolf_.

 

Merasa kalau masalah penganggu (baca: Greggory si peliharaan Mycroft) sudah pergi, Sherlock beranjak masuk kedalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama John untuk 10 tahun ini. Menemukan si Halfling tidur rebahan di atas kasur, tubuhnya masih capek akibat menggunakan seluruh kemampuan menyembuhkannya kepada si _Thestral_.

 

"Hmh, tadi ada Greggory, kah?"

 

John bertanya ngantuk pada Sherlock yang perlahan memasukan dirinya kedalam selimut, bergabung sama _mate_ nya.

 

" _Yes_. Menyusahkan. Banyak bertanya."

 

Sherlock memeluk tubuh John mendekatinya, menempatkan kepala John di sela lehernya, mereka berdua mencari posisi yang enak satu sama lainnya. John mendengus di bawah dagu Sherlock.

 

"Pasti dia bertanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa melewati pagarnya, kan?" John berucap. Tentu dia tahu, dia bisa menguliknya dari jalur batin mereka. "Dan kamu tak menceritakan yang sesungguhnya."

 

"....Mereka akan menyuruhmu datang ke _Ministry_ kalau sampai mereka mengetahui hal itu, kamu akan di tahan dan dimintai keterangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi." Pegangan Sherlock terhadap tubuh John semakin erat.

 

John terkekeh kecil, "Ya... Dan aku rasa menjelaskan kalau aku menyebrang dunia lain kepada mereka semua juga pasti akan ribet sekali."

 

Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh John adalah seperti ini, kita tahu kalau ada pagar pembatas khusus antara kota dengan hutan terlarang. Tidak ada yang bisa melewati itu, karena hukumannya adalah kematian.

 

 _Thestral_ yang meminta pertolongan John membawanya melewati pagar tersebut dengan cara 'menyebrang dunia lain' alias dunia kematian. John diajak mengarungi lembah putih, perbatasan antara yang mati dan yang hidup. Pemandangannya gersang, bertaburan pasir hitam, tidak menyenangkan.

 

Melalui dunia itu rasanya seperti tenggelam di laut. Pasokan udara di ambil secara paksa dan yang dirasakan adalah rasa sesak menyakitkan. Sang _Thestral_ meminta maaf pada John karena harus membuatnya melalui hal itu, dia meminta maaf dengan...

 

"...Dia memberitahuku tentang kondisi ayah dan kakekku," John menarik nafas dalam sebelum ngomong lebih lanjut. "Dia bilang mereka tidak pernah berada jauh dari keluarga kami. Mereka tetap melihat dan menjaga." Suaranya agak bergetar.

 

 _Thestral_ sebagai makhluk kematian mampu melihat arwah yang sudah mati.

 

Lagipula dia juga cuman bisa dilihat oleh orang yang sudah bersentuhan dengan kematian, menjelaskan hidup mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya 'mati'. _Thestral_ itu mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada John dengan cara memberitahukan keadaan ayah dan kakeknya yang sudah meninggal. John sangat dekat kepada mereka berdua, sayang dia harus kehilangan mereka di waktu yang cukup singkat.

 

"Sshh. Sudah, John... Sekarang tidurlah."

 

Sherlock mendiamkan John secara lembut, telapak tangannya menelusuri tengkuk kepala belakang John. Satu ciuman kecil juga ia tempatkan di pelipis kepalanya. Sherlock berusaha mengalihkan fokus John dari semua persoalan tentang _Thestral_ , sudah cukup _mate_ -nya dibuat capek oleh hal ini.

 

Mereka punya esok hari untuk membahasnya, jangan memaksakannya sekarang. Merepotkan saja.

 

Sekarang adalah hari di mana seorang naga menyelimuti _mate_ -nya dengan kehangatan, menjaganya aman di dalam pelukkannya bagaikan permata berharga di dunia.

 

 

(TBC)


End file.
